1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair treatment composition which can brighten the color tone of the hair or dye the hair in good shades from a bright shade to a deep shade for a short period of time, scarcely damages the hair, gives off little irritating odor and has low irritativeness to the scalp.
2. Description of the Background Art
In an oxidative hair-bleaching composition or hair dye composition, an alkalizing agent and an oxidizing agent are incorporated in a first-package formulation and a second-package formulation, respectively. The alkalizing agent is incorporated for the purpose of enhancing a bleaching or hair-dyeing effect and expediting oxidative decomposition of melanin granule in the hair to attain a light tone.
In order to bleach or dye the hair in a color tone lighter than its natural tone, a hair treatment used must have sufficient hair-bleaching ability. However, the hair-bleaching ability generally depends on the amount of an alkali, so that a sufficient amount of the alkali is required when the hair treatment is used for such purpose.
In general, ammonia has heretofore been used as an alkalizing agent. However, ammonia gives off a strong irritating odor and hence has a great defect that it gives users a considerable unpleasant feeling upon its use in bleaching or dyeing of hair.
Therefore, it has been attempted to use an organic amine, which gives off an odor to a lesser extent, in place of ammonia (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 106413/1974, 213220/1989, 246827/1993, etc.) However, the organic amine has insufficient bleachability and hence fails to bleach or dye the hair in a bright shade. In addition, the organic amine involves a problem that since it tends to remain on the scalp to a great extent, it gives users a feeling of physical disorder and irritates the scalp when used in a great amount.